


30 Day OTP Challenge: Dirty

by LittleAprilFlowers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: All sorts of things are gonna go on here, Generally the title is a hint, M/M, There is A LOT of smut, You Have Been Warned, i'm not gonna go into detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAprilFlowers/pseuds/LittleAprilFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original post here - http://fenri.tumblr.com/post/139925382826/30-day-otp-challenge-dirty</p>
<p>Here's my attempt. You can also find it on my Tumblr blog here - http://ferelden-loser.tumblr.com/tagged/dirty-thirty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone's hanging from the ceiling.

Worrying at how the questionable fixture holding him aloft squeaks just a little under his weight, Fenris gives Garrett a concerned frown, his hands reflexively gripping the thick red ribbon tighter.

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment of this, I’m not sure—“

“It’s alright.” Garrett shushes him, “I tied the knots myself.”

“That is not comforting.”

“Isabela’s been giving me lessons.” he protests, “And she’s good at this sort of thing. Besides, if you don’t like it, you just say the word and I’ll let you down.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Fenris replies with a chuckle, only slightly alarmed by how easily his partner’s endearing eagerness brought him around. Merrill could accuse Fenris of puppy eyes all she wanted, but when it came to getting their way, Garrett was becoming a master of wrapping him around his little finger. And also apparently wrapping him up in ribbons. There was undoubtedly a pun about a present or gift somewhere here, all the more reason that someone like Anders could never know they were trying this out, though Garrett had a habit of blabbing about their sexual exploits to their friends when coaxed with enough cheap ale.

Garrett seems a little put out by Fenris’ prior comment. For a grown man, he pouts almost exactly like a four year old. But Fenris smiles comfortingly and tries to lean forward for an apologetic kiss, one Garrett readily offers in return with a soft peck. They are about the same height for once, with Fenris stood on the crate Garrett had provided. Isabela said it might not be a good idea to put all the strain on his wrists, just enough to keep him up without him getting too tired.

“Do you want the blindfold?”

“Doesn’t that seem a little… excessive?”

“Hmm. Maybe you’re right. Besides, I like to see your eyes.” Garrett admits.

Fenris shudders, not just because of the comment and Garrett’s hooded gaze, but because he’s rather sure there is a breeze coming from somewhere, and he is stood entirely naked with no way of warming himself. This only adds to his anxiousness and impatience.

Satisfied that he has done what is needed, Garrett steps back for a moment to admire his handiwork. Fenris is suspended from the ceiling by his wrists, with soft red padded cuffs holding his arms up away from his body. He had found them in a shop which had just opened in Hightown, opening only at night and hidden away from the rest of the district. Varric had told him about it naturally. The minute Garrett had seen those cuffs, in almost the exact same shade of red which Fenris wore as a favour around his wrist already, he knew he had to have them. Getting hold of the silk ribbons was a lot easier; if Varric didn’t know a person, Isabela did, and there was a merchant of Antivan silks and leathers down by the docks who could provide just what he had wanted. Although the cuffs were padded for comfort and the silk was undoubtedly strong, Garrett had made sure to get a flat crate for Fenris to stand on as Isabela suggested.

“What now?” Fenris asks, bringing Garrett out of his silent admiration of the sight before him.

“Now? What would you like to do now?”

“You mean this is as far as you got in terms of planning this out?”

“I didn’t think you would say yes, admittedly.”

Fenris is stunned into silence by that. He wasn’t even thinking more about it as he was setting all of it up? There was a whole hour of just fixing the main hook to the ceiling, not to mention the securing of the silk and the knots.

“Perhaps I could kiss you?” Garrett offers, “And we go from there?”

Fenris tips his head, the disbelief melting away with the warm honeyed look he gives to Garrett as he smiles coyly, shifting to lean to the side slightly as the cuffs tug at his arms and hold him up.

“Hopefully you intend to do more than kiss me after all this, amatus.”

Garrett grins, coming closer. He reaches up to kiss Fenris again – both of them enjoying the height difference caused by the crate – and his hands settle on slim hips, rubbing his thumbs in a ghosting touch over the swirl of white lyrium lines there. Fenris shudders and grumbles in protest. It didn’t seem fair that he had all these especially sensitive spots which Garrett could take expert advantage of now. Before, he struggled to even allow him to take time to properly see them, but over time they became a point of interest neither could deny the curiosity in. It had hurt at first, but Garrett had always been patient and understanding whenever Fenris would prevent his exploration.

With ease, Garrett lifts Fenris so his legs wrap around his waist, and he holds his buttocks gently to support his weight. It frustrates Fenris that he cannot use his hands but then he supposes that is intended to be part of all this. It’s hard to want to complain too with Garrett kissing him so sweetly, loving him so purely.

“You’re wearing too much.” Fenris murmurs, revelling as he always has in the light graze of beard against the underside of his jaw as Garrett tips his head to kiss and nip at his throat. He feels a breath of a laugh over his pulse before his partner lightly marks the sensitive skin there, still hard enough for Fenris to jolt a little where he is held.

“You always say that.” Garrett responds when he is satisfied with the mark he has left.

“Because it’s always true.” Fenris counters, “You’re always wearing more than me.”

Garrett would protest, but he knows Fenris is right. He manages to take off his shirt without setting Fenris back on the crate, such is the strength that the lithe elf holds in his thighs to continue to cling to him. More kisses are swiftly stolen once he is topless. Already Fenris is half hard, and his breaths turn to soft moans melting against Garrett’s tongue.

“I’ve had an idea.” Garrett tells him. Instead of waiting for a response, he sinks to his knees and adjusts so that Fenris sits on his shoulders with his groin in Garrett’s face. His cock bobs somewhat comically by Garrett’s nose, and Fenris would try to laugh were he not so mesmerised by the sight of his lover between his legs. Hot air teases the side of his shaft and he stammers on an inhale of air in anticipation.

Garrett smiles up at him smugly. He lifts a hand to squeeze Fenris’ arse just as he manages to take him into his mouth with no help, and takes his slim length into his throat with practised ease. Fenris drops his head back and groans softly, but he has nowhere else to go with his body suspended the way it is. All he can do is rock weakly into Garrett’s eager mouth as he bobs on him time and time again.

It feels like they stay that way for hours. Fenris becomes more desperate, his cock throbbing between Garrett’s lips as he shifts his hips feebly. He exhales each breath with a gasp or pitiful whine. Each sound is music to Garrett, his own neglected cock aching with bittersweet pain beneath his trousers. Bringing Fenris this pleasure makes every second worth it.

When Fenris finally finds release, he chokes on a noise half between a moan and a sob. Garrett swallows him down until he is entirely spent. The markings over his skin pulse faintly in time with his thrumming heart. He helps Fenris stand again, the weight on his feet a lot heavier than before, the ribbons straining as he wobbles.

“That was intense.” Fenris pants, lifting his head to grin at Garrett.

“Think you could go again?”

“For you? Anything.”


	2. By the bed, not on it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post here - http://fenri.tumblr.com/post/139925382826/30-day-otp-challenge-dirty
> 
> You can also find it on my Tumblr blog here - http://ferelden-loser.tumblr.com/tagged/dirty-thirty

It had been too long. Too long since Fenris had felt Garrett’s large hands cupping his hips as his wide torso pinned him to a wall, the scratch of his beard burning slightly as he leaves a mark on his lover’s throat and grinds carelessly against him, making Fenris moan happily and rut back against him. Too long since they had undressed in a hurry, clothes left forgotten around the room as Garrett moans with Fenris’ fingers tight around his cock, and he bucks in his fist for the friction he craves even when it isn’t quite the kind he wants.

The bed was too far away. It _had_ been too long.

Fenris yanks Garrett’s head back by his hair roughly to make a mark or two of his own, and clumsy hands touch and squeeze and caress wherever either of them can reach. Perhaps later they would take it to the bed. But so far they had made it as far as the floor beside the bed.

Garrett lays down, not bothered by the cold wooden floorboards against his back, distracted by Fenris astride his hips. He takes Garrett’s cock to the hilt each time at a teasingly slow pace, restraining himself when all either of them want is to fuck like animals on the floor. It had been _far_ too long since they had done anything like this.


	3. There's goo.

“Maker’s balls, it’s everywhere.” Garrett mutters. He touches the patch of gunk on his hip, and when he draws his hand away again, strings of the strange pale green goo stretch out as far as he extends his arm. They cling persistently though some break from his fingers. His companions are examining the gloop in similar stages of morbid curiosity.

“It’s almost like melted cheese.” Varric thinks aloud.

“Eugh, don’t.” Merrill blanches, trying to cringe away from the blob she has just discovered matted in her feathered pauldrons, “It smells _awful_.”

Fenris remains silent, scowling with distaste. They had been given a job by a young pair of elves in Darktown, something about templars stealing some of their mother’s valuables on claims they were illegally enchanted artefacts, and claimed her things were being kept in a storehouse near the Chantry where the items would then be sold in Hightown. Hawke and his group found the safehouse, and the crate the children had described having said the followed the templars there, only for it to explode in a mess of goo and sparks the second Fenris had reached out and touched it. Fortunately the others were not too close behind and missed the main bulk of the mess.

Unfortunately that meant Fenris had stomped through Hightown and back into Darktown in the early morning in front of all the people beginning their day, dripping from head to his bare toes with the unfamiliar substance every step of the way to Anders’ clinic. Once he had confirmed the stuff was harmless – just barely keeping a lid on his amusement lest Fenris give him a lesson on his own anatomy – he had ushered them out of his little sanctuary before they covered the place in any more mess. Convinced that Bodahn might be resourceful enough to help them get cleaned up, Garrett had brought everyone back to his estate. They stand together now in the main hall where Bodahn has left them in as tight a circle as they can manage to reduce the spread of goo.

Calenhad rises from his favourite spot on the fire to sniff and nudge at his master and friends. Merrill awkwardly pets him with the slightly less goo-coated hand.

“Best keep your distance.” she says, “You don’t want any of this on your nice fur, boy.”

He whines unhappily but backs off as she suggests. Eventually Bodahn reappears with clean clothes for everyone, and they undress there and then in the main hall. At least, everyone does except for Merrill, who Varric insists in his fatherly way should have some privacy. She laughs fondly at his concern but does as he suggests and kisses his cheek before Bodahn escorts her to Hawke’s bedroom. Garrett, Fenris, and Varric strip off by the fire and change into their fresh clothes – to save Varric the embarrassment of trying on anything of Garrett’s, Bodahn is kind enough to lend him a few things. Fenris is no stranger to his wardrobe though. He looks at home in a baggy shirt, and a pair of trousers that are his own anyway, left here on Bodahn’s insistence seeing as he spent so much time in the manor.

Merrill re-emerges in a dress she says was Bethany’s, doing a little twirl for the others.

“I’ll walk you home, Daisy.” Varric offers, “I think we all need to try and get some sleep.”

He leaves with her, sending a pointed look in the direction of Garrett who just grins back at him deviously. They had shared a few words while at Anders’ clinic earlier about certain things.

“You heard the dwarf. Off to bed.” Garrett announces, ushering Fenris upstairs with only mild protestation. They certainly wouldn’t be sleeping yet, not if Hawke had his way.


End file.
